


Secrets of the Gentle Fist(ing)

by totorox92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Fisting, Hyuugacest, Incest, Vaginal Fisting, technically still a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorox92/pseuds/totorox92
Summary: The Hyuuga clan has a secret technique, powerful enough to bring even Kages to their knees. It's time Hinata learned it as well, but the only suitable teacher is her almost-half-brother Neji.(yes the premise is deliberately cracky, no this is not crack.)





	Secrets of the Gentle Fist(ing)

Hinata tried to stop fidgeting in her seat as her father continued to stare in her general direction, feet wiggling under her as she sat seiza, marinating in the slowly building awkward silence. She wasn’t sure why he had called for her; she had passed the Chunin exams… this time.

Hiashi cleared his throat abruptly, startling her a little and pulling her upright and stiffly at attention.

“Hinata, you’re getting older and… well.”

He coughed again, and Hinata was struck by the sudden understanding that her father was embarrassed about something.

“Yes, well, I think it’s time you learned the ultimate move of the Gentle Fist style.”

She wilted a little in her chair. She could already anticipate the coming humiliation as she failed to master a technique as quickly as she should. Hiashi seemed to catch her discomfort and seemed perhaps a little saddened and ashamed by it, his shoulders losing a bit of their rigidity.

“It’s, not a combative technique.”, he sighed quietly, eyes downcast, “If your mother was here, she would have been the one to teach you this but… It is a… bedroom art. The Gentle Fisting.”

Hinata blinked, horror slowly dawning, competing with embarrassment and confusion to occupy her mind. A bedroom art? Part of the Gentle Fist intended to be used- there? _Fisting_? Was.. was she going to be _punching_ someone? Maybe a special tenketsu sealing technique like the Eight Trigrams 64 palms… What on earth?

Hiashi was studiously avoiding her gaze. It was a little tricky to tell with the Byakugan where someone was looking, but all Hyuuga learned the trick eventually. And her father was fixedly staring at the corner of the ceiling behind her, a trace of red across his cheeks to match her.

“Harumph!” The sudden noise startled Hinata out of her funk, face still burning fit to catch her on fire. “Yes, well. I asked Neji to… it should be a family member and if a parent isn’t available then someone close to your own age.”, Hiashi said, his tone bordering on hurried and his discomfort clear. He waved brusquely at the door which opened to admit her cousin whose formal posture seemed rather more rigid than usual.

“You two have the rest of the evening to… practice.”

Neji glanced towards her, making a little gesture to summon her along. Hinata jumped up hurriedly, giving her father a small bow before dashing out after Neji. Her cousin led her through the maze of the Hyuuga Clan Compound, bare feet gently padding along the wooden floors, finally ending at an out of the way bathhouse near the rearmost edge. It was an odd choice for a training site, but the bathing area itself was nice, if not very large, with a decently sized stone-lined bath and a good amount of space around the edges for washing and such. There was a stack of fluffy towels on the shelf, as well as a few bottles of shampoo and bodywash, and a large bottle of… vegetable oil?

“We should get comfortable.”

She turned to see what Neji was talking about and saw him pulling off his shirt. He paused with it halfway off and flushed a little, jerking his head towards one corner where there was a layer of waterproofed padding. Hinata was a little confused when he didn’t finish undressing, simply neatly folding his shirt and tucking it away in a cubby.

Neji folded his arms over his chest, obviously a bit embarrassed despite himself and cocked his head in mock confidence.

“The… technique is easier to learn when you are relaxed and familiar with your partner. It can be very uncomfortable otherwise. The first step is thus becoming more… intimately at ease around your partner.” He opened another cubby and pulled out a little tray with some snacks and a bottle of sake neatly laid out, setting it down next to the padded area.

“Take off your shirt and we can just sit and talk for a little while.”

Hinata’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ of surprise, and she felt slightly relieved. That didn’t sound so bad, even if it was certainly a peculiar way to start out training.

She was still embarrassed to take off her jacket though, and she did so with faintly trembling fingers. Her torso was tightly wrapped to help keep her unfortunately generous chest out of the way when practicing, but she had to admit it was rather warm and humid in the bathhouse, and it did feel good to get some of the layers off. She settled carefully onto the pad next to Neji, trying to avoid touching him too much. Her cousin sighed and reached out, putting an arm around her waist, and she squeaked as he pulled her a little closer, though thankfully not right up against his side. He handed her a saucer of alcohol and raised a wry eyebrow.

“Cheers.”

Hinata tapped her saucer against Neji’s and sipped at the sake. Her face twisted as she winced at the sharp flavor; she knew adults were supposed to like this stuff but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. She took another tentative sip, noting something else behind the taste of fermented rice, something metallic and bitter.

“Is this, um, special sake?”

Neji glanced at her appraisingly, seeming a touch surprised that she had noticed.

“Yes. The technique is, as I said, a little uncomfortable if you aren’t properly relaxed. There are some herbs in the sake, a mild muscle relaxant and numbing agent. It will… help.”

Neji’s cheeks pinked a touch and he turned to the snacks, picking out a cookie and nibbling on it almost furtively. Hinata gulped, and then took another gulp of the ‘helpful’ sake. This was sounding worse and worse.

The next twenty minutes passed in a mix of uncomfortable silence and stilted smalltalk. Hinata could feel her head starting to get a little fuzzy from the alcohol and was not enjoying the sensation much at all. Sitting beside her, hand still limply draped around her waist, Neji sighed and let his head thunk back against the wall of the bathhouse.

“This isn’t working.”

Hinata cringed and pulled inward, shame building.

“I’m sorry.”

Neji shook his head firmly and sighed again.

“It isn’t your fault. I’m.. I was a bad choice for this.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or just being stuck with nothing else to do, but a trickle of defeat grew potent enough to become something like courage.

“Why do you hate me?”

Neji jerked as if he had been stung, mouth twisting into an unhappy frown.

“I don’t hate you; I don’t think I ever really hated you. I… resented you. Your position, your weakness. But I realize now that what I really resented was my own acceptance of my situation.”

He turned to his cousin and leaned in, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

“I don’t hate you Hinata. You’re almost like a sister to me. I’m sorry.”

Hinata flushed and turned her head away, but let Neji gently pull her into something more like a hug.

The conversation flowed more fluidly after that, talk of inconsequential things. Neji had a wonderfully dry sense of humor, and didn’t mind Hinata’s softness. The sake and heat eventually had them peeling off more of their clothes, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Hinata giggled when her pants got caught around her feet as she tried to push them off without getting up, and Neji snickered quietly as he helped her get untangled.

He sat back down next to her and leaned in, resting his head against her shoulder.

“I think that’s enough sake for now. We don’t want to be too fuzzy.” He sat back, resting on his haunches and looking at her intently.

“Do you want to, um, learn from the front or the uh, back.”

Neji was flushing in earnest now, and Hinata sobered as she remembered they were here for training. But, it would be better if she could see everything when learning right?

“Um, the front, please.”

Neji nodded, hands clenching slightly as they rested on his thighs.

“Very good. So, we, might as well get started then.”

He reached forward, towards her panties, and Hinata couldn’t help pulling back with a little squeak of surprise. Neji paused and retreated a little, but didn’t move his hand away.

“Hinata, I won’t be able to teach you the Gentle Fisting if I can’t touch your, private areas.”

Face flushing bright red, Hinata moved her legs a fractional inch apart, letting Neji put his hands on her thighs and push them a little wider, despite her resistance. Neji didn’t seem to be feeling much more confident, and was almost as red as she was as he slid his hands along the creamy length of her legs towards the pale blue fabric covering her crotch. Even as he pulled down her panties Hinata was subtly trying to stop him, her legs stiff and unmoving. The second her underwear was off her thighs clapped together like they were spring loaded, only the very top of her wispy bush peeking out above her clenched legs.

Neji sighed and rubbed his temples, pausing as he realized he had almost smacked himself in the face with Hinata’s pants before tossing them away like he had been burned. Visibly steeling himself, he leaned in, but couldn’t quite force himself to push Hinata’s legs apart. He slumped back, face red and ashamed.

“I’m sorry Hinata, I’m really not very good at… this sort of thing.”

Hinata couldn’t stop feeling a bit ashamed as well. Her cousin was just trying to teach her a family technique and she was messing it all up. Hanabi had probably learned this years ago, and now the bigger sister was being forced to play catch up again.

“N-no. It’s okay, I’m sorry too. It’s just really embarrassing.”

Her cousin nodded acknowledgingly and scratched at the side of his face.

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I was naked too?”

She feared she was going to die of bloodloss the way it kept rushing to her face, but Hinata gave a little wiggle-shrug of assent. It wouldn’t really be _less_ embarrassing, but at least they could be embarrassed together.

Neji stood and pulled off his boxers in one motion, throwing them towards the pile of the rest of their clothes and leaving Hinata with an unobstructed view of his crotch. She gasped in surprise at how much his member had changed since they were children and sometimes took baths together. For one it was longer, almost as long as her hand, and there as a shiny red helmet poking from the skin on the end. Neji caught her watching and felt a twinge of arousal at her flushed, naive expression of interest, and Hinata jerked in surprise as Neji’s penis twitched and grew another half centimeter.

“It’s, um, very big.”

That was supposed to be a good thing, right? She was sure she had overheard boys talking about who was bigger. Neji just covered his face with a hand and tried to repress a snort of laughter though. Maybe she had gotten it wrong?

“Wait a bit; it gets bigger.”, he said, forcing his head up to stare at the ceiling. Neji shook his shoulders and sat back down, this time more at her side. He folded his legs neatly, subconsciously trying to hide himself, and turned his head towards her.

“We both need to relax more though. Do you mind if I… touch your breasts?’

Hinata glanced away from her cousin and nodded, the motion barely more than a furtive twitch of her head, sending her hair swaying gently. Neji reached out and carefully undid the wrappings around her chest, letting her relax a little as the pressure was taken off. She caught him staring in astonishment as the last of the fabric was removed and her breasts were fully exposed, and she couldn't help the pleased feeling it gave her, even as she raised a hand to half cover herself.

“They’re very, um, big.”

Now she knew how Neji felt, complementing on size like that. She wriggled a little, ducking her head and rolling her shoulders in embarrassment and unintentionally accentuating her assets.

“Th-thank you.”

In truth Neji was nearly gobsmacked. He had never really paid much attention to Hinata in _that_ way, and now, staring face to… face _._ It was mindboggling. His cousin was _stacked_. The term ‘sweater cows’ came to mind, and he couldn’t quite refute it; Hinata was only, what, 15, 16? And already her tits were this big? She would be better endowed than the Lady Hokage by the time she was twenty.

Neji reached out a tentative hand, simply laying his palm across the top of Hinata’s breast. She gasped quietly at the touch and her arm slipped lower, revealing juicy pink nipples. The air was warm and humid, and a thin glimmer of sweat gave the supple flesh a healthy shine. Neji swallowed heavily and moved his other hand to cup Hinata’s breast, kneading it gently. She gasped louder, enjoying the sensation of someone else touching her, letting her arm slide all the way down as her body relaxed a bit more.

Neji spent a few minutes simply playing with his cousin’s tits, gently stroking them, squeezing, groping, digging his fingers into the soft pillowy mounds of flesh and pulling back every so often to tweak her nipples, pulling and lightly twisting the pink nubs. Hinata had never felt something like this before; she had gotten the same basic sex-ed all kunoichi got in the academy, and Kurenai had been even better for giving little tips and down to earth advice. She had lost her virginity to a dildo years ago, but masturbation had never interested her overmuch; too quick, too embarrassing, particularly in a house with the byakugan. But feeling Neji manhandle her boobs made her crotch start to tingle pleasurably, a slick heat building as she rubbed her legs together, her breathing accelerating.

That had been the signal Neji had been waiting for, the indication that Hinata was starting to feel genuine arousal, becoming receptive and less tense and embarrassed. He was definitely feeling hot and heavy as well, but his almost painfully erect cock would have to wait.

Neji leaned in and gave Hinata another kiss on the lips, but when she gasped he snuck in a little tongue, dipping into her mouth to taste her and lick against her teeth a little. She pushed back towards him after only a moment, her tiny pink tongue pushing against his lips, and he knew she was ready.

He pulled back, his breathing slightly fast, and said, “Hinata, I need to show you the technique now. Can you spread your legs for me?”

Though her face grew hot, she nodded, and let her legs relax as Neji moved to push them apart.

His eyebrows twitched up a little at the sight of her pussy; she had very little hair for a nearly grown woman, though there was still enough to give her mons some definition. Her pussy lips were already beginning to spread, revealing the dark pink interior and her engorged clit. Neji had to stifle a little moan as a trickle of faintly cloudy liquid dripped out of Hinata’s slit to puddle on the mat below them. He bit his lips and clenched his free hand to push down the impulse to simply fuck her brains out right there and then. Too much sake; it was clouding his head. Training was one thing, but Hiashi would probably castrate him if he got Hinata pregnant; he knew she wasn’t taking any active birth control, and they didn’t have any condoms around either.

“Okay Hinata, let’s get started.”

He pushed her legs a little wider apart, and slid his hands up along her thighs till his thumbs could tease the skin bordering her lower lips.

“The first thing you need to remember, is that your partner will almost always need a lot of prep-work before they are ready for you to use the Gentle Fisting. Do you know what that means?”, he said, thumbs continuing to stroke around the edge of her pussy, but only barely brushing against her labia.

Hinata nodded, a little jerkily, her breath coming heavier, her eyes fixed on Neji’s fingers and the building sensations. She shook her head, trying to focus, and tore her gaze away to look into his eyes.

“Um, foreplay? Like when you were t-touching my breasts?”

Neji nodded, but tilted his head to the side in a half shake.

“Not quite. Foreplay is a good way to start any intimate encounter, but it serves mainly to ensure your partner is aroused and interested. For men this means an erection.”, he gestured to his own throbbing cock a little wryly, “For women this means the secretion of vaginal lubrication. Prep-work is a step beyond that; it means the preparatory steps to ensure that your partner will be able to participate in the- act, without any discomfort.”

She looked away from his twitching prick and back up at him, a trace of confusion warring with her arousal, and Neji slid a thumb inside her.

Hinata squeaked and tried to clamp her legs shut again, but Neji’s grip was firm, holding her thighs apart and keeping her pussy exposed to the steamy air. The muscles of Hinata’s vagina began to clench on his finger gently as her nerves returned, a pulsing tightness that he was sure would have felt absolutely heavenly around his dick. He closed his eyes with a tiny sigh of regret and began to roll his thumb around inside the entrance of Hinata’s pussy, slowly massaging the tense muscles.

“It’s okay Hinata. I need you to relax a bit more though, okay? I know it feels odd.”

Hinata bit her lower lip, a little disappointed in herself. Neji had been very careful with her thus far, taking everything slowly, one step at a time, and she knew intellectually that he wasn’t going to hurt her. Sadly, overcoming years of submissive and introvertive instinct was easier said than done.

Neji moved his free hand to rest low on her stomach, his thumb still inside her, and pressed down gently, rubbing against the muscles from the outside with a firm pressure.

“Do you feel those muscles Hinata? I need you to clench down for me, okay?”

She glanced up at him, but Neji only smiled softly.

“I know it sounds weird, but if you tighten them it will help you feel them, and help you deliberately relax.”

Hinata nodded, slowly, and tried to do as her cousin asked, leaning back on one hand to give him easier access and biting her finger in concentration. She could feel his thumb inside her, still moving slowly. She squeezed, like she was trying to crush a grape in her fist, then let go. She could actually feel the muscles lose a little bit of tension!

She looked up at Neji to see him smiling as his thumb was loosed from the crushing vice-grip of her pussy, and he started to move it in wider circles, pushing against the tightness.

“That’s good Hinata. If you like you can use your byakugan to help you isolate the muscles you need to relax. Keep tightening and easing off. Just keep going slowly until you’re fully relaxed and loosened up more, okay?”

She nodded, more firmly this time, and activated her eyes so she could watch their progress. Neji was pushing his thumb in a little deeper each time she relaxed, until it was buried up to the knuckle and still making slow rolling movements.

“That’s great Hinata. You’re doing very well. Do you think you’re ready for two fingers?”

Hinata hummed, closing her eyes, and let her muscles go slack. Neji took the opportunity to pull his thumb out and replace it with his middle and index fingers, letting his newly freed thumb play with her clit as his fingers dug into her liquid warmth. She suppressed a moan at the increased feeling of stretch, the slight burn of unpracticed muscles getting used to a workout making a pleasant contrast with the pleasure of being fingered.

Neji’s free hand slid up her chest to grope at her breasts a little before gently pushing her onto her back, giving him even better access to Hinata’s honey sweet pussy.

“Excellent. We’ll be able to practice the technique in no time. You’re doing great, keep it up.”

While his two fingers continued to work inside her Neji continued to massage the soft and supple tissue of Hinata’s breasts with his other hand. Technically he figured she was relaxed and aroused enough to not really need it, but he was allowed to enjoy himself a little as well. And it wasn’t as if he was hearing any complaints either.

Once he felt enough room open up Neji inserted a third finger, a quiet ‘shlick’ accompanying the motion. Hinata took it like a champ, gasping at the increased feeling of fullness before moaning quietly and biting her lower lip. Her legs were spread wide, knees bowed outward to give her cousin as much space as he needed, her hands clutching aimlessly at the ground or her hair as she moaned. The heat in her pussy was building, the soft wet sounds of her cousin’s movements adding to it and pushing her towards something amazing.

Neji noticed the aimless activity and said, “Hinata, why don’t you take over on your breasts so I can use two hands down here?”

She barely even hesitated to start massaging the creamy globes, fingers sinking into her tits like marshmallow. With more his other hand free, Neji could start fondling her clit more aggressively, stroking around the edges of her pussy to add a touch of extra teasing stimulation, and gently pulling her slit wider.

Adding a fourth finger was a challenge; Hinata was already stretched close to her normal size, wide enough to be easily fucked by even a fairly well endowed man. But they needed to go wider. Neji pinched her clit and slipped in his fourth finger, leaning in close to make sure he wasn’t being too aggressive. Her orgasm caught them both by surprise, covering his face with a light misting of Hinata’s fluids and almost crushing his fingers. Her legs slammed shut on his head, holding him in place as she gasped silently, tremors wracking her body as her brain filled with white hot pleasure, momentarily blotting out everything else in the world.

Hinata slumped loosely in the aftermath, feeling almost boneless in the relaxing glow of endorphins. Neji pulled back, a little smirk on his face even as it dripped with some of her juices.

“I think you’re just about ready.”, he said, and reached for the bottle of vegetable oil.

Hinata blinked up at him blearily as he drizzled the oil over his hand, sliding his fingers against each other to ensure an even coating. Catching her gaze he smiled apologetically.

“You aren’t quite wet enough to go without lube.”

She felt a momentary surge of disappointment in herself. She couldn’t even do that right.

Neji reached out and cupped her cheek with his dry hand, patting it reassuringly.

“Hey, no, most people aren't. You’ll almost always need extra lubricant, simply to ensure everything goes smoothly.” He leaned back, positioning his hand near her entrance again. “Now, are you ready to learn the technique?”

Hinata nodded, curious.

“Okay. Keep your eyes active.”

Neji began to slide in his fingers, first two, then three, then all four, rolling them in a wave motion to keep stretching her while he pushed in with firm and deliberate pressure. Once he had gotten them in almost to the knuckle he tickled Hinata’s clit again, hoping to get an extra millimeter of space. She obliged by cooing softly and loosening just a fraction. He pushed his hand forward, tucking in his thumb and curling his fingers back to help pull himself in. Hinata’s mouth feel open in a silent scream at the incredible stretching sensation as Neji finally got his entire hand inside her vagina.

It was almost impossible to keep her focus and actually study the technique, the incomprehensible pressure inside her cunt driving her to distraction. Neji’s wrist was much thicker than the dildo, much thicker than her fingers, thicker than _his_ fingers, so thick she felt like her pussy was stretched tight as a rubberband around it. Within her channel, Neji was starting to gently thrust, but more than that, he was pushing out a thin bubble of chakra to coat his fist, providing an extra layer of tingling sensation as the cool energy writhed along her insides.

“Now, this technique allows you several advantages. Besides allowing deep access to your partner, it can allow you to directly stimulate erogenous zones. Do you see here?” Neji’s voice was dispassionate, almost clinical, and that helped Hinata to concentrate as he moved a finger inside her and rubbed against the inside of her pussy, stroking along a particularly sensitive area of flesh. His byakugan were active as well, letting him find his target precisely, and ensuring her could monitor her reactions carefully.

“The clitoral tissue extends deep into the vagina; it is sometimes referred to as the ‘g-spot’, and some women do have extra zones they find particularly pleasurable, but generally most of a woman’s satisfaction arises from stimulation of the external or internal clitoris.” He glanced up at Hinata, traces of a smirk around the edge of his mouth and a humorous cast softening the bulging veins around his eyes.

“Do you understand?”, he asked, pushing a little spike of chakra into the spot.

Hinata’s head hit the floor with a thump as her brain turned to static, but she nodded hurriedly, unwilling to give Neji an excuse to stop as what had been a gentle tingle became an electric shock straight through her core.

He relented, easing off the pressure and pushing his hand deeper, still stroking along her walls and occasionally fluttering his chakra against her. Eventually he reached the end of her, and, with particular care, began to fondle Hinata’s cervix.

She wasn’t quite sure if she liked the feeling, honestly. It was sort of nice, but definitely different than anything she had felt before. Any possible discomfort was blotted out by the insane pressure though, her train of thought returning to orbit around the burning pleasure inside her twat.

“Now, as I’m sure you know from the academy, this is your cervix. It is the entrance to your womb; most women do not find it a particularly erotic area, but, with a little chakra…” Neji trailed off, concentrating on shaping his chakra into a rough donut shape, letting the energy sink into Hinata’s flesh and massage her womb.

That felt… she didn’t even have words. Horribly, awesomely, terrifyingly violating, but at the same time she could feel herself filling with pleasure like a balloon as Neji forced more and more chakra into her most precious place. Her mouth fell open as she whined high and desperate, her hands nearly crushing her tits as she clutched tighter.

“Masters of this technique can, if they are careful, steal a woman’s eggs right out of her ovaries. I am nowhere near that level, but I can do _this_.”

Neji pushed out another pulse of chakra, rolling along the sides of Hinata’s womb like a tickling wave of force, filling her even more so she felt stretched fit to burst, like a violin string, stretching longer and longer as he plucked at it till it should be shattering like glass. The pressure needed an outlet, needed an escape, but any path it might take was blocked by Neji’s arm. Hinata became abruptly certain that this was how she would die, wrapped around her cousin’s arm, begging for release and moaning like a five ryo whore, her voice nothing but a high pitched whine of need.

“Please! Please, I need- I need to cum! Please, please let me cum!”, Hinata said as she writhed around the arm impaling her, panting desperately.

Neji smirked slightly, rolling the wave along her uterus again and enjoying watching her squirm and twitch.

“This is why the technique is so valuable. You can make your target beg you, for anything, for everything, just to let them cum. Torture is ineffective, but pleasure is an excellent motivator.”

Neji’s arm slid backward, giving her a momentary feeling of loss, before slamming back in with gusto, the physical force of it pushing Hinata a few inches along the padded floor as she screamed in pleasure. He pulled back and pushed in again, establishing a rhythm of invasion and retreat with the slow push of his fist through her increasingly tight pussy.

“It should be- noted that- even with- prep and- plenty of lube- you need to- take it slow. The human- body- can only- take- so- much.”, Neji spoke between quiet grunts of exertion as he brutally penetrated his cousin. Hinata was writhing on the ground, her cunt squelching lewdly with every thrust as her fluids were forced out around the seal formed by her flesh around Neji’s.

“Please- I- no more- Too much- I can’t!”

Her voice came out in panting gasps, her brain overfull with the stimulus, pleasure starting to edge towards something like pain simply from the quantity. She felt impossibly full, unimaginably full; was there ever a real person Hinata or was there just an empty skin waiting to be stretched taught around her brother’s fist? Every inch of her insides was being replaced by Neji, by his fingers, by his energy, by his hand, by his chakra, by his force every time he slid his fist through the impossibly narrow rubber tube that made up the core and entirety of her being. Her hands were painfully tight on her tits, crushing the sensitive flesh as her insides were pulverized.

Hinata glanced down, a spark of lucidity pushing her to check, to see, to make sure that her byakugan wasn’t playing tricks on her, that her perspective was real. She could hardly believe it that Neji wasn’t buried in her up to the shoulder, but only a little ways past his wrist. Surely, with how big he felt inside, with how _good_ it felt to have him manipulating her like a puppet, he should have been using more of his arm.

“Neji, brother, please!”

He stuttered in his stroke for a second, looking up at the pleading face of his half-sister. The desperation, the hunger, the pleading… it was too much for him to resist. He began twisting his wrist, spreading electrifying spines of chakra out from his fist as he rotated, bringing Hinata to a screaming climax.

Hinata choked a little as the entire inside of her pussy burst into searing flame, a towering inferno filling her up, soaking into her skin. Her back arched off of the mat, stretching her stomach taught enough to make Neji’s fist visible through the skin. Her twat was spasming, twitching and twisting around his arm as he spun it, a whole new type of sensation that built and built and built until she popped, delicious fem-cum splattering out around Neji’s wrist as the pressure inside her grew too large for even the gasket-like seal of her cunt against his skin to hold back.

She fell back to the floor, still twitching and shuddering involuntarily. Her legs kicked uselessly at the ground as Neji started to slowly pull out, over-sensitized flesh being stimulated enough to almost hurt, a raw and vulnerable feeling that had Hinata wondering if this was what it was like to be an undercooked steak.

Her cousin sat in a neat seiza next to her as she quivered with aftershocks, his arm a little worn out from the exercise. As Hinata started to come back to herself it was to the feeling of Neji gently stroking her stomach and occasionally giving her boobs a light squeeze, carefully avoiding the red, almost bruised spots she had given herself.

“That was…”, she started, before trailing off. She had no comparison to that experience, except to the sort of wrung-out and satisfied feeling she got sometimes after a productive training session. Which... Well. This rather counted as, technically.

Neji coughed delicately, and as Hinata sat up, still a little wobbly, she noticed that his lap was sprouting a dark red erection which was crowned with a few beads of clear precum peeking from the slit.

“Well, you should probably get some practice in yourself, if you wouldn’t mind returning the favor.”

Hinata blinked, still trying to get her breath back.

“Um. How do I…?” she trailed off, unsure of how exactly she could do- _that_ , on a boy.

Neji flushed a little and leaned back, pulling his legs up towards his chest to show off the quivering pucker just behind his balls. Hinata blushed as her mouth fell open in surprise. So _that_ was what Neji had meant by ‘the front or the back’. She fidgeted nervously and started tapping her fingers together, instantly regretting the bad habit and instead folding her hands neatly into her lap.

“Um…”

He raised his hands, letting his feet drop back down, waving off her discomfort.

“It’s clean! I, I prepared for- this, last night.”

Hinata nodded shyly, feeling rather silly to be so hesitant when Neji had just been wrist deep inside her. She needed to practice, at least once; probably more, to be perfectly honest.

“So, do I just, do like you did?”, she asked hesitantly, glancing through her hair where it wasn’t stuck to her sweaty forehead.

“Yes. Just, take it slow, and use plenty of the oil.”, said Neji, still avoiding looking directly at her, his face quite red.

She nodded and reached over for the bottle, popping off the cap and pouring a good dollop over her hand. Neji leaned back again, letting one knee fall to the floor while pulling the other to his chest to give her free access to his trembling hole.

Hinata was hesitant at first, unsure of whether this would actually feel good for her cousin or not. She had never tried sticking anything up her ass before; it sounded kind of nasty, really, even if Neji said he had cleaned himself properly. As her first finger slid in, she flinched slightly in surprise. It was warm and tight, and felt honestly rather like a mouth, with lips wrapped around her finger and a moist interior. Growing a little more confident, she pushed in more aggressively, pausing as Neji hissed quietly and gritted his teeth.

“No, don’t stop, keep going. It just feels good.”, he said, breathing starting to come a little quicker.

She nodded and started to gently saw in and out with her finger, rolling and twisting it a bit, like Neji had with her, to help loosen him up. Neji let himself sink back further and further until his back was on the floor and both his knees were up. He let them hang there and began to stroke himself with a hand still slick from Hinata’s juices, just enjoying being touched, even if only a little.

With the slightly better angle offering her easier access, Hinata inserted her second finger, pulling another small noise out of Neji.

“That’s great. You’re doing good Hinata. Try to scissor them; cross them back and forth.”

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little so he could focus even as his near-sister stretched out his asshole with delightfully unpracticed motions.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and said, “When doing this to a male there are two things to be aware of. The most important is lubrication; men do not self-lubricate like a woman does and chafing or catching on the skin is very unpleasant. The motion should be smooth and continuous, not sudden stopping or starting.”

Hinata smiled slyly at a sudden devious thought and took Neji’s momentary distraction as opportunity to insert a third finger.

“Nggh!”, Neji grunted in surprise, eyebrows knitting together in pleasure as he bit at his lower lip.

“Yes, yes, very good, doing great.”

Hinata arched an eyebrow politely. “The second thing?”, she asked, feigning obviousness to her cousin’s dishevelment.

He nodded with hurried jerks of his head. “Right, right, second thing, there are two main erogenous zones in a man’s aah-asshole. Gah! So, the anus itself is a ring containing lots of nerve-endings, it’s why rimming is popular. Um,” he caught Hinata’s look of confusion, “analingus, uh, using your tongue on the hole.”

Her flush of embarrassment was precious, pulling a little smile from him, fondness momentarily overcoming pleasure. Hinata noticed and frowned petulantly, rolling her fingers in a wide loop and stretching them apart, causing Neji to momentarily lose his voice and simply gasp up at the ceiling.

“And, the- the other spot is the prostate, a gland involved in seminal fluid production. It can be accessed and stimulated most easily through the- hmm! The rectal wall, like- like that.”

Hinata peered deeper with her byakugan, noting the small round lump Neji must be talking about and giving it a deliberate poke with her fingers. A quiver ran through her cousin’s entire body and he jerked his hand away from his throbbing pink cock, unwilling to cum so soon.

“Okay, I- I think you m-might be a-a-able tooooooooo!”, he cut off, voice rising in pitch as Hinata seemed to predict his line of thinking and pushed in a fourth finger, the tightness of Neji’s hole forcing her fingers into a rough cylinder.

She had to focus on the task, like a professional performing a job, slowly forcing her fingers apart and letting Neji’s clenching push them back together, again and again. It was actually rather fun, even if a little bit icky. She’s never heard Neji make sounds like this before, and he was very responsive to every little motion she made.

Hinata tried to replicate what he had done with his chakra, the small spike, so similar to the Gentle Fist but more diffuse, less aggressive. A pulse of energy from her finger hit Neji’s prostate and he groaned in agonized frustration. It really was too soon.

“Stop stop stop!”

Hinata jerked her hand out in surprise, pulling a whine of loss at the emptiness from her cousin.

“Ohhh… No, no, you were doing great, I just, I need to move a little, new position, okay?”

Neji pushed himself up with quivering arms and rolled over onto his stomach. It took him two tries to get his knees back under himself and properly spread, but when he managed it Hinata flushed in arousal tinged with embarrassment at the wanton position, his ass made open and available to her, his insides on display.

At his silent nod of assent she dove back in, fingers deliberately stretching the already distended and glistening pink hole before her to even greater diameters.

“You’re doing fine; the tricky p-part is just ahead, getting the knuckles in. Widest part of your hand, after that you’re nearly home free, and getting your hand out is always easier than getting it in. I suggest a-hng!”

Hinata suppressed the urge to snicker at Neji’s noises as she started pushing forward in earnest, his pucker as loose as she thought it was likely to get, and her hand still well lubed. Her fingers curled forward as her thumb tucked in, gaining ground inch by inch as she slid into his waiting depths, her wrist rotating slightly back and forth to add a little extra oomph.

With a subdued pop, she was in.

“Oh, it’s warm!”, she said, rather surprised.

She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it was, well, hot. Body temperature hot, and wrapping around her fist like wet velvet, almost sucking at her flesh with small sporadic twitches. She pushed a little farther forward then pulled back in a smooth motion, trying to explore deeper. Neji made a breathless noise and his fingernails scraped at the pad with convulsive clenching of his hands.

“Careful! C-careful; not-not too fa-a-ast!”

This was the most fun Hinata had had since… well, a few minutes ago, but this was different. She never got the better of Neji. _Never_. She could probably count the number of times she had even landed a meaningful hit on him in a spar on her fingers and toes. But now? Now he was writhing in the palm of her hand like a needy puppy.

…Well, on the end of her wrist, anyway.

Her hand twisted, probing, guided by her byakugan, searching for sweet spots. She was conservative with her chakra pulses, carefully regulating the intensity and dispersion. It was really more of a diffusing action, taking the focused needles of the traditional Gentle Fist and spreading them out a bit, making them less intense, stimulating the nerves rather than trying to stun or damage them.

The feel of someone else’s insides was… very cool. There wasn’t a better word, really. She could feel Neji’s heartbeat around her hand, the shifts as his spine shifted when his hips jerked, or his breath hitched. Hinata smiled faintly for a moment. This was probably rather similar to what it felt like in the womb. Though obviously rather a lot more sexual, a factor which was blatantly obvious as she twisted her arm a little more and pulled a delightfully high-pitched squeak from her cousin when she bumped against his prostate.

Musing aside, she needed to start getting down to it. Hinata began to move her hand with purpose, building up a slow but steady piston motion through Neji’s hole, letting her fingers trail against his precious boy-clit and sending teasing tingles of chakra out of the part of her wrist actually in contact with his asshole.  She had done enough chakra control exercises to be able to accomplish that much at least with little trouble; the only trick was ensuring she didn’t put out too much chakra at once and risk bruising the nerves.

Neji had dissolved, completely unable to talk between unintelligible whimpers and breathy moans. The phenomenal pressure in his ass, the slick friction pushing and pulling, the static tickle of chakra, all served to drive him out of his mind with pleasure. There really was nothing like the feeling of being fisted by a ninja, and the Gentle Fisting was a style unmatched in maximizing the experience. The fine muscle control all shinobi possessed ensured that there was never too much or too little pressure after the initial exploratory phase of any intimate encounter. A ninja could always tell where the right spot was by watching changes in micro-expression and the involuntary motions, and figure out just how hard to hit it with relative ease, zeroing in on the perfect force in only a few tries. The addition of chakra served to heighten the experience unimaginably; besides stimulating additional nerves it increased the signals sent by those normally stimulated by pressure, amplifying the physical stimulus beyond what was physically possible, almost like a mechanical genjutsu. It made your partner’s fist feel like it was significantly larger than it really was, ensuring the experience of the technique was something your partner would never, _could_ never, get anywhere else.

For Neji, being pleasured by Hinata’s still improving technique, it felt like a telephone pole in his ass, and his body reacted to the illusory stimulus accordingly, sending his small muscles into overdrive twitching and writhing. His hole kept clenching down on Hinata involuntarily, suckling at her, briefly stalling her progress until the sensation of fullness became less overwhelming… and then she started pulling out again and it felt like she had hollowed him out… and then she started to push back in.

It was fun for Hinata, but eventually Neji’s whimpers became pitiable. Time to finish him off. His cock was twitching and jumping like she was zapping him with a live wire, and once she put her fingers right over his prostate and began rhythmically prodding it with chakra it started to leak a clear fluid. Precum was a good indicator of extreme male arousal. He should be just about ready…

Hinata reached out with her other hand, and trailed a single finger along the back of Neji’s prick.

He exploded with a wail of relief, painting the floor with thick white ropes of cum, jet after jet splattering against the padding. Hinata’s nimble fingers continued to roll inside him, her arm teasing his needy hole with the slightest of thrusting motions and she continued to massage his sweet spot with her chakra, pulling more, thicker cum from him in sticky strings. Neji felt like he was jizzing his organs out, the throb in his member like a second, tortuous heartbeat, the sheer volume of the sensation threatening to drown him.

Finally, the last, meagre spurt drooled from his dick, matching the long strands of drool hanging from his mouth as he panted harder than if he had just finished a marathon. Hinata held his hips up to keep the position from becoming awkward, slowly extracting herself from Neji’s ass. Her fist emerged with a slick pop, the loss of support letting him collapse into the pooling semen under him, ass left gaping and winking, desperate to be filled again. Hinata resisted the brief impulse to answer the plea of Neji’s body, and instead rubbed at his back gently, leaving a sticky trail of lube. Her cousin wrinkled his nose and groaned at the gross twin feelings of cooling lubricant on his back and cum on his stomach; Hinata was just glad to see that the oil was clean and clear, Neji’s hygiene satisfactory.

“Do you think we should wash off?”

Neji snorted and rolled his eyes at her.

“In a minute. Once I find my skeleton.”

It did only take him another minute, nibbling on a cookie Hinata offered him with her clean hand. They scrubbed each other off, limbs leaden from the exertion and intensity of the training, before hopping into the bath to sit, Hinata’s head resting on Neji’s shoulder.

Hinata couldn’t help feeling a little sad, even with the trace of endorphins lingering in her system. Her near-brother noticed glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

“You did well. I will be able to tell your father you learned… admirably. If the situation calls for it you will not be unprepared.”, he said, draping and arm around her shoulders

She sighed and flicked at the water idly.

“It’s not that. I just…” She trailed off, unable to meet her cousin’s eye.

“What?”, he asked, curious.

“I wanted my first time to be with Naruto.”, she said with a little flush, looking down into the water at her clasped hands.

Neji blinked, surprised, and thought for a moment.

“Well, technically, we didn’t actually have sex.”

Hinata glanced at him, eyebrow climbing her forehead. Neji sniffed mock primly, nose raised.

“Well we didn’t! My p-parts were nowhere near your.. parts.”

She could feel the absurdity bubbling up, exacerbated by his uncharacteristic stutter, and couldn’t help bursting into giggles. Neji tried to keep a straight face, but started to snicker quietly after a moment as well. Their mirth shook the bath water around them, sending ripples out to splash against the walls and slosh out onto the floore. As their laughter wound down he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close in a purely comforting gesture. Neji leaned towards her ear, conspiratorial smile lingering on the edges of his lips.

“Just think what you’ll have to show him when you _do_ have that first time.”

Hinata’s face burst into a roaring blush at the incredibly lewd suggestion, slapping at Neji with furious embarrassment as he laughed at her mortification. But at the back of her head, she had to admit he might be right.


End file.
